Conan the Barbarian
Summary of Character Conan the Barbarian (also known as Conan the Cimmerian and Conan of Cimmeria, from the name of the character's homeland, Cimmeria) is a fictional character. He is a hero, a well known and iconic figure in American fantasy, and the most famous barbarian in fiction. Conan is often associated with the fantasy sub-genre of sword and sorcery and heroic fantasy. He was created by writer Robert E. Howard in 1932 via a series of fantasy stories sold to Weird Tales ''magazine. The character has since appeared in licensed books, comics, films, television programs, video games, role-playing games and even a board game, all of which contribute to the hero's long-standing popularity. ''Conan the Barbarian is also the title of a Gnome Press collection of stories published in 1954, a comic published by Marvel Comics beginning in 1970 and several films and their novelizations in 1982, 1984 and in 2011. 1980's Films Conan the Barbarian is a 1982 action-adventure fantasy film by director John Milius and is recognized as the acting breakthrough of Arnold Schwarzenegger, who had previously been a famous bodybuilder. The film is loosely based on the Conan the Barbarian stories by Robert E. Howard and was written by Oliver Stone and John Milius, set in the mythical Hyborean Age. It was followed in 1984 by a lighter, but less successful sequel: Conan the Destroyer. Both Conan the Barbarian and its sequel are sword and sorcery epic tales that include magic, mythical creatures and fantastical events. The score for Conan the Barbarian was composed by Basil Poledouris. There was a series of mockbuster films capitalizing on the popularity of the films, including a series about a man named Ator. 2011 Film Conan the Barbarian (previously titled Conan 3D) is a 3-D sword and sorcery film based on the character Conan the Barbarian created by Robert E. Howard. The film is a new interpretation of the Conan mythology and is not related to the films featuring Arnold Schwarzenegger. It stars Jason Momoa in the titular role, alongside Rose McGowan, Stephen Lang, Ron Perlman, Bob Sapp and Rachel Nichols, with Marcus Nispel directing. The film had spent seven years in development at Warner Bros. before the rights were shifted to Nu Image/Millennium Films in 2007, with a clause for immediate start on production. Lionsgate and Sony Pictures entered negotiations for distribution, with the film seeing many directors, prominently Brett Ratner, before settling on Nispel in 2009 and has since brought together a cast and crew. Filming began on March 15, 2010 and concluded on June 5, 2010. The film was first released in France and Belgium on August 17, 2011 and then in the United States, Canada and Spain on August 19, Switzerland on August 21 and the United Kingdom on August 26. For more information about Conan the Barbarian, visit here or here. Appearances in Show Season 2 *Episode 4 (30) Konan the Kardashian: The 2011 film gets spoofed with The Kardashians. Category:Characters Category:Movie Category:Book Category:Comic